


I couldn't do anything

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, I'm Sorry, Poor Peter, Poor Tony, Why Did I Write This?, if you count someone dying of an eating disorder to be suicide, im sorry, it hurt to write, suicide sort of i guess, why did i cause myself the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: tony is in a car crash and injured so badly that he wont survive, peter gets a phone call, and yeah. sad. i cried.





	I couldn't do anything

**Author's Note:**

> soooo  
this is my first marvel fic  
please tell me if you like it  
stay safe dudes, dudettes and thudes

His phone was ringing, ringing, it wouldn’t stop. “Peter, I think you’d better answer that.” Peter sighed. “yeah, I probably should. I’ll be right back.” He walked away, out of ear shot, and took his phone out of his pocket. His caller ID showed Mr Stark. He answered the call quickly, putting the phone to his ear. “Mr Stark, Sir? Is everything okay?” the voice he heard on the other end of the call was not his mentors voice. “Sir, is this Peter? Are you Peter Parker?” he answered yes shakily. “Can I ask who this is?”  
“I’m nurse Jeanette, from the Queens Emergency Department. You were listed as Mr Starks emergency contact.”  
“Whats happened? Is Mr Stark okay? Is Tony okay?”  
“Mr Starks been hit by a car, hes in a critical condition. We don’t know if he’ll make it yet. His heart isn’t working as it should be, the pulse keep increasing and then declining. We suggest you meet us at the hospital.”  
I hang up the phone. “look, I’ve got to go, I’ll explain later, its important!” I turn and run out of the building, wasting no time in swinging myself to the top of a building and running along the top, jumping from top to top until I reach the hospital. I go straight to the front desk and pant out his name. “sir, we have no Starks here.” Just as she says that, the doors are pushed open and they push a bed with Tony laying on it through. “Mr Stark, Sir!” I cry and run over. Tears spring to my eyes when I see the state hes in. his eyes open slightly and he reaches up to try and take his oxygen mask off. The nurses replace it on his face, and he struggles to take it off again, but hes too weak. “Mr Stark, Sir, you’ve got to keep the mask on.” I murmur. They rush him through into a room, and I try to follow. A nurse grabs my arms, and I struggle. “no! no! I have to go! Let me go! Tony! No! Mr Stark!” I shout, but the nurse only holds me tighter. “T-Tony…” I sob, finally breaking down. Tears trickle down my cheeks, leave wet marks behind. My cheeks turn red and splotchy. I pull my arm out of the nurses grip, and he gives me a guilty look. I move to a nearby chair and slouch down, pulling my knees to my chest and covering my face with my arms. I sit there for hours, tears freely flowing down my face.

Two hours later, a nurse comes out and touches my arm. “Mr Parker?” I look up, and the look on the nurses face makes my heart drop. “no… please, god no…” I beg to nobody, yet to everyone. “Sir, hes not well. We suggest you see him while you can, and say goodbye.” Those words, they break my heart. “I don’t want to say goodbye, okay? I want you to make him better! Do your job! Fix him!” I shout. “sir, we’ve done everything we can, we can’t help him anymore.” I stand and let him lead me to the room. Tony’s laying on the bed, looking the worst I’ve ever seen him. “T-Tony…” I breathe, and rush to his side. He opens his eyes and goes to move the oxygen mask from his face. “No, Mr Stark, you’ve got to keep it on!” I grab his hand gently and lay it on his chest. He shakes his head, silently pleading with me with his eyes. I let go of his hand and he pulls it off. “Hey, kid.” He says quietly. “H-hi, Mr Stark.” I feel tears prickling at my eyes again. “Don’t you dare cry, Pete.” I wipe my eyes, willing the tears away. “Mr Stark, I don’t understand.”  
“Mm, me neither, kid. But that was some fight you put up back there.” I look away. “I wanted to stay with you, I didn’t want you to be alone, I didn’t want you to be scared.” Now I can’t stop the tears from falling. “come here, kid.” I lean my head against the bed, right next to him, and I feel his fingers weakly combing through my hair. “I hate it when you call me Mr Stark, or Sir, I like it when you call me Tony, it makes me feel closer to you than just a mentor, or a teacher. It makes me feel like your friend, or…” he trails off. Confusion clouds my mind. “or what, Tony?”  
“like your father figure, because goddamned it you’re like a- a son to me! And I don’t wanna go, Peter, I don’t wanna go!”  
Tears drip onto my chin again, and I wipe them away. “you feel like my father, I love you like you’re my father, and I don’t want you to go.”  
Tony coughs, and then it seems like he can’t stop coughing. “Its okay, Tony. You can go, I don’t want you to be in pain.”  
Tony reaches for my hand, squeezes weakly. “I-I love you, kiddo.” His hand goes limp, and his breathing becomes shallow, until it stops. I sob, realising the last parental figure I had is gone, and again, I couldn’t do anything to save them.

6 months later

I’m too skinny, I get told everyday. “you need to eat, Pete. Its what Tony would’ve wanted, for you to be happy and healthy.” Pepper, every single morning, and night. She tells me I never sleep enough anymore, and that I never eat enough. She says I need to be happy, that my smile is one of the things that Tony loved the most about me. But I can’t smile anymore, not without Tony. My mentor, my best friend, my father, gone, and nothing I could ever do could bring him back. Its like I’m stuck in my own personal hell, and nothing I could do could get me out. Only Tony could help, and hes… he’s gone.

A year later

Pepper sobs, not only mourning her husband, but now the boy that became to be like her son, as he passes away one night in his sleep after fighting anorexia for a year and a half. The young, broken body laying in the coffin at the funeral, the sobs of his friends, who never cared to visit him until it was too late. She thinks its total bullshit, that they’re mourning Peter when they never really knew him. But she guesses that she never really knew him either, considering she never knew he was in his personal hell until he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo  
kudos?  
comments?  
ideas?  
i thrive off of your appreciation because im desperate for your attention because im sad and lonely. please give me validation.


End file.
